Stuck
by garnet750
Summary: in a very uncomfortable situation (one-shot, Shizaya). Note: rating changed.


Title: Stuck (edits: bold and italics)

Summary: in a very very uncomfortable situation.

Notes: shizaya, established relationship

Warnings: first shizaya, OOC

* * *

"...Can't you move, Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered softly.

A sigh, then: "I already told you I can't flea," Shizu-chan answered, frustration dripping from his words. "We're stuck."

"Technically, _you're _the one who's stuck."

"Shut the fuck up." shizuo shuffled a bit more. He still couldn't pull out.

It had been a few minutes since both of them were stuck like this. Somehow, in the middle of their fervent and passionate activity Shizuo's most prized possession got **stuck** while making it's journey to Izaya's favorite spot. Worse, no matter how many times Shizuo moved it didn't look like he will be getting out soon.

"Shizu-chan..."

"What?!" the blond bites to his companion, fingers fidgeting.

Izaya whines, "I'm uncomfortable."

"What the hell do you mean by that, flea?" Shizuo replied without turning to his boyfriend.

Swiftly Izaya cupped Shizuo's face towards him, forcing him to look at the dark-haired. Shizuo gulped slowly. Izaya's hair was clinging to his face, the usually pale face was flushed red, pink lips parted slightly, skin glistening with sweat, and blotches of white covered his torso, Shizuo could imagine how-

"Like what you see?" a seductive voice cuts his thoughts.

Heiwajima Shizuo didn't need to see to know that the familiar smirk was there.

Shizuo could feel his cheeks warming, "Of course not! And put your clothes on you goddamn flea!" he stopped himself from saying "it's distracting."

"Like you haven't seen me naked before," Izaya scoffed, folding his arms in a "I won't do it" gesture.

"PUT YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

"Ouch! You don't need to shout when we're so close! No wonder you're such a protozoan!" the raven covers his ears to emphasize his point. But he still didn't execute the order.

"Izaya, **please**," Shizuo pleaded.

"But Shizu-chan, you can't possibly ask me to be clothed in such an uncomfortable situation!"

"Flea-"

"Don't look at me like that! You Neanderthal yourself wasn't in a better shape! Cross that! You're worse!"

"Izaya-"

"Don't cut me off! It's freaking hot in here, I'm practically showering in sweat, this sticky white liquid is all over me-"

"That's your own damn fault!"

"You're the one who won't let me to put **it** on! Of course your **milk** will spill later! And being the brute you are, you waste all the tissue wiping your face and doesn't left me some! I really want to slit your neck right now, but I don't have my switchblade and you won't. Freaking. PULL OUT!" Izaya panted harshly after his small outburst.

Shizuo got redder after hearing the word **milk** and so didn't hear the neck-slicing part (which is a good thing), "We-well, you know how I was about my milk. I also wanted to pull out but you know how tight it is."

"Shizu-chan, with that ridiculous strength of yours-"

"I won't."

"Manners, Shizu-chan! Manners! Didn't your mother taught you to let others finish what they're talking first? Forget it, even if she did I know your non-existent brain couldn't remember what she taught," the informant scoffed to himself.

"I don't want to hurt you," Shizuo said softly.

He touched the back of his hand to Izaya's cheek, "You look so fragile." He stroked his lover's cheek, "I'm scared someday I will break you when I'm not careful enough."

Izaya frowned, "I think Shizu-chan know better than to say that."

"I know but-," Shizuo moved his body closer to Izaya's when suddenly the dark-haired jolted.

"THERE! Shizu-chan, quick! Go there!" he shouts.

"Where? God dammit, where?!"

"Hurry up you protozoan, there!" Izaya fidgets and squirms; so delighted that he had found _the spot_ that he could only yell "there!" every time Shizuo moved.

Shizuo tried to find the spot where Izaya told him to go, he tried left, he tried right, but he still couldn't found it.

Izaya groaned in frustration, "Give me that! I'll move it myself!" He pried Shizuo's hands off the firm but soft thing and took hold of it; trying reach the spot he wanted.

"What the hell! Don't touch it damn flea!"

"You touched my things all the time, why couldn't I touch yours? Move your leg Shizu-chan."

"Take off your hands from my thing first you damn flea!"

"Just move your leg before we got stuck longer!"

"Tch! Damn louse," Shizuo made a noise of distaste but did as he was told nonetheless.

It moved to the exact spot Izaya wanted where from there Shizuo easily pull out of the car of the accursed traffic.

"Isn't that easy? Now that we're out of that traffic could we turn back to my place first before going to Russia Sushi? I need a shower to rid this spilled milkshake. And maybe you could join me ne, Shizu-chan?"

* * *

...surprise? Author is so very sorry if the story's bad but this is her very first try in writing something involving "false-implications" or "misleading-words" (it was so hard to choose the right words so maybe author failed?). Honestly, it was really difficult and slightly uncomfortable for the author (who's still below 18 years old), but she tried her very best so please forgive her?

Please review! Constructive criticism are welcomed and even adored by the author!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
